


Venti sized poems

by Chimmy_sshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimmy_sshi/pseuds/Chimmy_sshi





	1. Chapter 1

His and hers

His shouts would ring into her silent nights  
Loud and deafening, unwavering lights  
Were they coming from a dam that broke loose  
Or were those echoes from hearts that got bruised

A picture paints a thousand words  
A video says even more  
A memory whispers and when she heard  
There was no longer any warmth in her core 

When being apart meant relief  
And cancelled plans were joy  
Being alone had more value  
That's when romance felt rather cloy

After being trampled, hurt  
Red, yellow, purple and burnt  
The flowers did rebloom  
The garden stopped growth, only looms 

She says I love(d) you  
He says I do too  
He says I love you  
She says me, (did) too

His, but was hers


	2. Queen

Sleep was hard to come by  
Dreams were the only solace  
Closed her eyes and try, and try  
But still lost she was in the forest

Wherever she stumbled, the flowers bloomed  
As if they were always there   
The roads ahead were cold and gloom  
Like they never were bare

A palace, she found, small and lived   
She rose to Queen, like she was born to be  
The people too, found their following   
She find herself frequently wallowing

“What a shiny crown!” The crowd exclaims  
“What a clown.” He muttered  
She exchanged happiness for her crown in the bin  
So she could hear one cheer again

She was a princess, a queen no less  
Poised and elegant in pants or dress  
She wanted her own, a voice and throne  
But left were tatters of skin, fat and bones


End file.
